<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallow Thighs by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557696">Marshmallow Thighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human AU, M/M, Sex-Repulsed Kankri Vantas, Thighfucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. Cronus finally gets to do more than making out with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallow Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck, Cronus loves his boyfriend, but god does he have a case of the worse blue balls ever.</p><p>Cronus had only ever tried to push Kankri into sex one time before he learned his lesson, Kankri having lectured him for two literal hours about the important of respecting people's choices. Yeah, Cronus wasn't keen to repeat that again, so he sucked it up like a big kid and got used to jerking off anytime he was out of his boyfriend's sight. Kankri didn't mind if he excused himself to go do it, he was just... largely uninterested in participating.</p><p>Or at least, that was what Cronus thought. </p><p>It's a usual Saturday, sprawled out on Kankri's bed. Cronus isn't sure who started it, but he's sitting against the headboard with Kankri in his lap as they lazily make out.<br/>
Cronus knows he'll get hard from it, but fuck, makeout sessions with Kankri are uncommon- and Cronus will take literally anything he can get. Worse come to worst, he'll just go jerk off in the bathroom.</p><p>Today's extra unusual, though, because Kankri's letting Cronus lead the kiss. Usually he's the one in control, but today he's letting Cronus explore his mouth, nice and slow, breathing slowly and letting Cronus do what he wants.</p><p>Fuck, its damn near close to heaven. Having his boyfriend in his lap, kissing him senseless, deep and unhurried, just a lazy pleasure in his gut- if Cronus could purr, he probably would be doing just that. </p><p>Cronus has one hand in Kankri's hair, the other pressed to Kankri's lower back as he slides their mouths together, a soft, wet slid, just a couple of slow pecks before slipping his tongue back in. Kankris lets out a low sigh that, if Cronus didn't know better, sounds like a moan.</p><p>Encouraged, Cronus presses in again, flicking his tongue over Kankri's teeth. Kankri's fingers curl loosely in the front of Cronus's shirt, but they tighten as Kankri pulls back a bit, breaking the kiss.</p><p>Cronus gives him a dopey grin as he asks, "Feelin alright, chief?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." Kankri says, an almost-breathless quality to his otherwise normal tone. "But it seems you are not." Cronus pauses, realizes he's hard, and groans, letting his head fall back.</p><p>"Fuck, sorry babe. It don't gotta interrupt anythin though, I just wanna keep kissin ya."</p><p>Kankri- is that red on his cheeks? -looks away for a moment. "This is a rather common occurrance." He murmurs. "Do you really find me that... desirable?" </p><p>Uh oh. This can go either one of two ways. In the past, Cronus has caught glimpses of the depth of Kankri's self loathing of himself- this could very easily be part that, from the shuttered expression on Kankri's face.</p><p>But on the other hand...</p><p>Well. Honesty is always the best policy, right?</p><p>"Yeah, babe." Cronus says, just going for it. "I find you real fuckin attractive. You're cute and you make my heart get a boner. A boner of love."</p><p>Kankri wrinkles his nose, but there's a flash of a reluctant smile that ghosts his mouth. "So I see." He says, and his eyes are downcast.</p><p>"An- don't take this the wrong way, chief, because I respect your choices and ain't gonna do anythin you're uncomfortable with- there are a <em>lot</em> of things I really wanna do with you." Cronus adds. "Nasty things. Things that would make you wanna slap me for being gross."</p><p>"Thank you for your honesty but I think I shall pass over on hearing them." Kankri says hastily. "Just- knowing that you have them is enough."</p><p>Cronus shrugs a little. "Alright. Like I said, I ain't gonna pressure you."</p><p>Kankri's hands fist in Cronus' shirt for a moment before they relax again.</p><p>"Thank you." Kankri says and takes a breath. "I understand that it can be very frustrating dealing with me when you are a very sexual being and I am not. It must get very uncomfortable and frustrating how every time-"</p><p>Here we go. Cronus'll admit it, he kinda tunes out a bit, watching his boyfriend talk and only really vaguely absorbing the words.</p><p>"-starting to look at compromises since it is an unfair situation to you, so please be patient with me and I will do my best to do the same-"</p><p>"Compromises?" Cronus interrupts, brows raising. "Wait, what? Chief, you ain't got to put yourself into anythin you don't want to because you feel like you gotta." Kankri has told him, at length, <em>multiple times</em> how sex repulsed he is, and now he's walking it back? Fuck, Cronus is fine using his hand, really, if it meant Kankri would keep kissing him.</p><p>Kankri bites his lip for a moment.</p><p>"I am not doing this because I feel like I <em>have</em> to." He says, unusually careful with his words, even for him. "I am doing this because I <em>want</em> to try and close some of the gap between us."<br/>
Cronus blinks.</p><p>"Well shit, chief, that's all you gotta say," he says, tilting his head up to kiss Kankri again, but Kankri stops him with a hand over Cronus' mouth.</p><p>"Please wait." He says hastily. "I- I do not want to give you a false impression that I am suddenly going to be <em>okay</em> with sex or- anything of a- a sexual nature. I don't want to give you false expectations and upset you when I, inevitably, fail to follow through due to my own feelings or circumstances."</p><p>Cronus tugs the hand away from his mouth.</p><p>"Don't worry, babe, I gotchu." He reassures. "I ain't expectin anything, but if you surprise me, well, then I'm pleasantly surprised, right?" He grins at Kankri, reveling in this surprised, almost flustered expression on his face. "Can't be disappointed if I ain't ever expectin anythin."</p><p>Kankri gives a little nod and clears his throat. "Thank you for being patient with me." He says, and Cronus can feel him gearing up to go into full word vomit mode. He cuts him off at the pass.</p><p>"Of course, chief. You still feelin okay for more kissin?"</p><p>Kankri pauses, then slowly relaxes a touch and nods.</p><p>"Awesome. Come're, babe." Cronus pauses as a thought occurred to him. "Babe, you... <em>like</em> kissing, right?" He asks.</p><p>Kankri hesitates. Cronus stares as Kankri slowly goes red.</p><p>"I do now." Kankri says, meeting Cronus' gaze stubbornly.</p><p>"<em>B</em><em>abe.</em>" Cronus says, despairingly. No wonder Kankri had always been so stiff and uncomfortable when they first started dating, <em>christ</em>.</p><p>"Do not start." Kankri says, a defensive edge to his tone, and Cronus puts his hands up immediately in surrender. "Kissing is a natural part of any relationship and if I am going to put in the work to help make this relationship work, then I will have to make minor sacrifices when it comes to my own discomfort. Forgive my presumptuous nature but I find it hard to believe that you would continue to date me if you found out that such a simple activity such as <em>kissing</em> was off the table, as sexual of a being you are. Relationships are about compromise, Cronus, and if it means putting myself into minor discomfort to make you happy then I shall do it and none of your '<em>Babe</em>'-ing will ever be able to make me regret it because over time I have grown to be okay with and even enjoy the act of kissing you in a way that I had not originally forseen, so-"</p><p>"Babe." Cronus interrupts and Kankri shoots him a disgruntled look. "I wasn't gonna say anythin of the sort." His hands find Kankri's hips and he squeezes them gently. "I was <em>gonna</em> say you should have told me. We coulda taken it slower than we did, cause now I'm lookin back and realizin I pushed you into more than a few mackin sessions where you were clearly uncomfortable and that don't sit right with me."</p><p>Kankri's eyes go wide, his cheeks flushing before he ducks his head a bit, tugging up the collar of his turtleneck, covering his mouth.</p><p>"Oh." He says softly.</p><p>"Yeah." Cronus leans in and kisses Kankri's cheek. "Ain't gotta force yourself into shit, chief. I ain't goin anywhere."</p><p>Kankri takes a breath. "Okay." He says, determination in his tone. "I apologize, Cronus, for my unintentional defamation of your character- I should have realized that-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, none a that." Cronus cuts him off immediately. "Nothin to be sorry for. You just gotta-" Cronus <em>cannot</em> believe he is saying this- "talk to me more in the future, okay? I don't know whats goin on in your head until you tell me."</p><p>Kankri slowly nods, then nods again, more resolute.</p><p>"I can do that." He says. Cronus grins at him.</p><p>"I know you can. So talk to me, chief. What are you feelin right now? Wanna keep kissin?"</p><p>Kankri clearly takes a moment to think it over. "Yes." He says. "I would like that very much. I don't want to tease you, but I have also been considering allowing- no, I apologize, allowing has too many connotations of power and ownership- considering engaging with you in a more direct, sexual manner."</p><p>Cronus feels his cock <em>jump</em> at those words, pressing into Kankri's thigh, and from the way Kankri's expression shifts, he felt it too. Cronus clears his throat.</p><p>"Not that, uh, I would be adverse to things like power and ownership, but that's a conversation for another time, I think. What kinda more direct mannor are you thinkin about?"</p><p>Kankri chews on his lips for a moment, tugging his sweater up again as he thinks. Wow. Kankri is actually <em>embarrassed</em>.</p><p>"Something that requires minimal participation on my end." Kankri finally says. "Not that I am trying to be lazy-"</p><p>"No, no, babe, I gotchu." Cronus reassures him. "Don't know if you're ready for anything more involved, it's alright."</p><p>Kankri nods, then sighs.</p><p>"I am sorry, Cronus." He says. "All of this is so... messy. I don't know how to talk about it properly."</p><p>"Hey, you seem to be doin just fine to me." Cronus reassures him.</p><p>"Thank you." Kankri murmurs. "I think- no, I don't know," he plucks at the hems of his sweater sleeves, "is there anything you can think of?" Kankri asks. "That you might want to... try, today?"<br/>
If Cronus wasn't already sitting, he would have to out of shock. <em>Today?</em></p><p>"Minimal participation on your part..." He says slowly, mind whirdling as he tries to figure out the best response, before giving a bit of a shrug. "I can think of a couple a things, but I'm not so sure you'd be into 'em."</p><p>"Try me." Kankri says, raising his chin stubbornly.</p><p>"Alright. I always though it'd be hot to just cum on your back, or fuck your thighs, or even just jerk off while you're kissin me." Cronus rattles off the first three things that come to mind that didn't really involve Kankri really doing anything.</p><p>Kankri's eyes go wide. "O...oh." He manages. "You really... have thought about this."</p><p>"Course I have." Cronus says. "You're my hot boyfriend who kisses me real nice. It's only natural that I'd think about things I wanna do with ya."</p><p>Kankri swallows. "Let me think about it." He says.</p><p>"Can I kiss you while you think?" Cronus asks hopefully. To Cronus' delight, Kankri nods. "Fuck yeah."</p><p>This time Kankri allows Cronus to draw him into another kiss, going loose and relaxed against him as Cronus slides their mouths back together. The past is the past, Cronus might not like thinking about Kankri being stiff and uncomfortable while Cronus kissed him, but it was obvious that right now he's relaxed- and maybe even feeling good.</p><p>No, definitely feeling good. Kankri drapes his arms around Cronus' neck, leaning a little more into the kiss, still letting Cronus control it.</p><p>Fuck. Cronus is so goddamn lucky and his boyfriend is amazing. Kankri's mouth is so wet and gentle, allowing Cronus to slip his tongue in without any fuss, Kankri sliding his tongue right back against Cronus'.</p><p>The slide of them sends sparks down Cronus' spine, pooling in his gut. It's perfect, it's so slow and luxurious, feeling Kankri suck on his tongue. Cronus draws it back and sucks Kankri's lower lip into his mouth, working it over with his teeth.</p><p>A startled little noise tears from Kankri's throat and Cronus' heart skips a beat- that's the closest he's ever hear Kankri to actually <em>moaning</em>- and god does he want to hear more of it. He sucks Kankri's lip all the way into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, and Kankri makes another of those tiny little noises, setting Cronus' blood on fire.</p><p>It barely lasts a moment, though, before Kankri gasps and jerks back, expression cycling through a couple different emotions before it settles somewhere on vague shame.</p><p>"Alright, babe?" Cronus asks, brow furrowing.</p><p>"I- yes. Sorry." Kankri says, a strange, breathless tone to his voice. "Just- it's nothing. Please keep kissing me."</p><p>Cronus frowns. "Now is this a 'please keep kissin me because I just had a weird moment' or a 'I'm uncomfortable and trying to ignore it please keep kissin me'?"</p><p>Kankri, thank fuck, actually takes the time to consider what Cronus is saying. "....the first." He finally says. "I- please. It was nice. Well, okay then. Cronus nods and pulls Kankri back into the kiss.</p><p>Kankri's a little bit stiff under his hands, but as all Cronus does is slide their mouths together slowly, he starts to relax again.</p><p>"There you go, babe." Cronus murmurs, stroking slowly down Kankri's spine. "Nice and easy. Ain't nothin wrong with it."</p><p>"You do not have to try and persuade me." Kankri mumbles against Cronus' mouth, to Cronus' endless amusement. "I already enjoy- mmf-" His words are cut off as Cronus slides his tongue back into Kankri's mouth again.</p><p>Cronus grins to himself as Kankri sighs softly, mouth going lax against his, and Cronus takes full advantage of this to nuzzle against him, kissing him over and over, fitting the shapes of their mouths together, guiding Kankri in soft, little kisses. Kankri's hands flutter on Cronus' shoulders, fingers tensing and relaxing slightly, little pulses of sensation with every little kiss that Cronus gives.</p><p>When Cronus finally pulls back, Kankri's expression is a touch vacant, his lips parted as he breathes slowly, eyes fluttering open as he gives Cronus a vaguely dazed expression.</p><p>Fuck. Kissed-out is a <em>good </em>expression on Kankri. Cronus is <em>absolutely</em> jerking off to that later. For now, though, he smooths Kankri's bangs away from his forehead.</p><p>"Doin alright, chief?" Cronus asks. Kankri swallows, seeming to come back to himself a bit.</p><p>"I- yes." He says. "Thank you."</p><p>Cronus gives a grin, leaning in to kiss Kankri's cheek. He's achingly hard, but he'll deal. His very lovely boyfriend is all flushed and pretty in his lap.</p><p>"Thankin me for kissin you. That's a first." He teases.</p><p>Kankri gives a slow exhale, letting go of Cronus' shoulders to tug at his sleeves. "Cronus." He says, instead of replying.</p><p>"Yeah, babe?" Cronus asks.</p><p>"I- I would like to try something, with your permission. I do not think you would be inclined to say no but-"</p><p>"What do you wanna do?" Cronus interrupts him, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Kankri's cheek, heart pounding. Holy shit. Holy shit.</p><p>Kankri worries his lip for a moment, then takes a breath.</p><p>"I would like you to try 'fucking my thighs'." He says determinedly.</p><p>Cronus chokes.</p><p>After a moment, he catches his breath. "I- yeah, sure, chief, whatever you want. You want to try havin me fuck your thighs, we can do that."<br/>
Kankri's face is a determined red. "I- how do we do this?" He asks.</p><p>"Okay, um. Easiest way is probably havin you lie on your back and put your legs up over one a my shoulders." Cronus says, his heart beating so fast he can't believe he's not lightheaded.<br/>
Kankri swallows and scoots back off of Cronus' lap, starting to wiggle his pants off.</p><p>Oh, christ. Cronus is going to die before he even gets to get his cock out. He felt like a damn Victorian woman, about to faint from a flash of those thighs as Kankri determinedly kicks his legs free before looking up at Cronus, his shoulders set.</p><p>"Okay." He says.</p><p>"Okay." Cronus echoes, dazed. "I- yeah. Lie on your back, babe." He tucks his legs under himself to allow Kankri to lie down. "Okay if I grab ya?" He asks as he watches Kankri settle onto his back, plucking at his sleeves.</p><p>Kankri nods. "Move me however you need."</p><p>Cronus pauses, slides off the side of the bed, shuckes his pants off, and climbs back on. "Okay, babe. Gonna move you." He kneels on the bed, spreading his legs wide, reaching out and gently tugging Kankri's thighs, guiding him to wiggle down the bed a bit.</p><p>Kankri's face burns red as he moves, picking at his sleeves as he presses his legs together, draping them up across Cronus' body to rest over one of Cronus' shoulders. "This okay?" Cronus asks, one hand on either side of Kankri's thighs. Kankri takes a deep breath and nods.</p><p>"Go ahead." He says, one hand coming up to cover over his mouth, gaze flickering with uncertainty.</p><p>"Tell me to stop if ya need me to, ok?" Cronus asks. A flicker of annoyance slides across Kankri's face.</p><p>"Cronus, please trust me when I say-" Kankri starts, irritation into his tone, but it wipes away the uncertainty in his gaze.</p><p>"Alright, alright, sorry chief." Cronus says hastily. "Hearin ya loud an clear." He holds Kankri's legs in place with one arm, his other going down to his underwear, freeing his cock with a low groan. Kankri sucks in a deep breath as he hears Cronus groan, covering his mouth with his hand again, his gaze flitting away.</p><p>"Fuck, babe." Cronus breathes as he shifts Kankri's thighs, wiggling his hips to line his cock up better against the press of Kankri's thighs. "So damn hot. Gonna fuck your thighs, baby. Gonna feel so good."</p><p>He holds his cock steady as he slowly presses the head between those two soft, pillowy thighs, holding them steady.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>it feels fucking amazing. Cronus can't hold back his groan as his cock is surrounded by soft skin, wrapping his arm back around Kankri's knees, holding his legs together.</p><p>"Babe." Cronus breathes. "Oh fuck-" He rolls his hips a bit, rocking his cock into that soft, clinging space, the drag of skin on skin <em>intoxicatingly</em> good.</p><p>Kankri's thighs are so thick that Cronus can press all of his cock between them and so he does, pressing it in all the way, head hanging a bit as he pants. This tiny little thing and he's already trembling, feeling so close to the edge. "Fuck-" he groans, starting to thrust a touch, just little back and forth, feeling the drag of skin pulling at his cock, making his shiver. "God, babe, so fucking good-"</p><p>He forces his eyes open, clutching at Kankri's legs like they're a lifeline, and meets Kankri's wide gaze.</p><p>Kankri- he's <em>flushed</em>, cheeks actually dark with heat, hands resting on the bed next to his head, mouth open slightly, shocked and flustered all wrapped into an expression that is <em>startlingly</em> open.</p><p>As their eyes meet, Kankri's thighs go tight- his gaze snapping away, mouth shutting as a hand immediately comes to press over it, blinking quickly.</p><p>"Babe, don't be like that." Cronus croons, slowing his hips to a slow rocking. "You look so damn good like this."</p><p>Kankri's eyes slowly flick back up to look at Cronus again. "Please do not stop." He says faintly. Cronus gives a grin.</p><p>"Ain't gonna argue with that." Cronus says and starts rocking his hips, fucking into that space like he's fucking Kankri for real. The motion jostles Kankri, shifting him a bit on his back. Kankri's throat bobs as he swallows, his sweater riding up a bit as he's shifted, and Cronus catches sight of a flash of belly, of skin between the hem of Kankri's sweater and his black briefs and shudders.</p><p>"Fuck, babe." He breathes. The drag of his cock is starting to get uncomfortable, though, rough and clinging, just skin on skin. Cronus has to slow and stop as his dick starts to feel raw, an unpleasant ache.</p><p>"Cronus?" Kankri asks, soft and uncertain. "Is everything-"</p><p>"'S all good, chief, just- you got lotion?" He asks. Kankri twists to look, nods, and points at his nightstand. Cronus reaches over to grab the small bottle, uncapping it and drizzling some into his palm.</p><p>"Here we go." Cronus murmurs and slips his hand between Kankri's thighs, spreading the cool lotion over his warm skin. The feeling of it makes Kankri jump a bit, but then Cronus presses his cock back into that now-slick space and holds Kankri's thighs again.</p><p>"Fu-uuck-" Cronus groans. Kankri's thighs, so slick and warm around his cock, feel <em>amazing</em>. His boyfriend is so perfect and now Cronus is finally getting to fuck him (in a sense) and it's incredible, so slick and warm and perfect.</p><p>"Gonna cum, babe- pull up your sweater-" Cronus pants, feeling the familiar heat gathering in his gut. "Don't wanna-"</p><p>Kankri reached down and hiked up his sweater, and the sight of that slightly chubby belly sends such a spike of lust through Cronus that he can't stop himself from a handful of rough, hard thrusts, fucking his cock between Kankri's legs before stilling as he cums, just making tiny little jerks of his hips back and for a minute, cum splattering from his cock, mostly caught between Kankri's legs, but a string or two slipping free and splashing across his belly. Cronus exhales roughly, a bone-deep sense of contentment sweeping through him. He opens his eyes and looks at Kankri, still breathing harshly.</p><p>Kankri's chest rises and falls rapidly, his mouth open as he stares at Cronus, hands next to his head again, and it's now that Cronus realizes that Kankri's thighs are shifting a bit, hips rocking slightly back and forth.</p><p>"Fuck, babe." Cronus breathes, pressing a kiss to Kankri's calf. "You're so fuckin perfect. God." Kankri shudders as Cronus slowly pulls free, lowering Kankri's legs down to the bed, keeping them together. "I'll go get a washcloth, okay?"</p><p>Kankri nods, still panting, and Cronus slips off the bed to get cleaned up. After he wipes himself down he returns to do the same for Kankri, who is sprawled out on his back, legs together, a very obvious tent in his briefs. Cronus pauses in the door, watching.</p><p>Kankri breathes unsteadily, staring at his ceiling.</p><p>"Hey chief, you want me to, uh, take care of that for you?" Cronus asks, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kankri, who jolts slightly but shakes his head.</p><p>"No." He says, then adds "but thank you." His voice breathy and uneven.</p><p>"Right. I'll just clean you up, then." Cronus says and does just that, cleaning Kankri's stomach and legs. He drops the washcloth back off in the bathroom before clambering into bed next to Kankri.</p><p>"Thanks, babe." Cronus murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of Kankri's head. "You didn't have to do that for me."</p><p>"But I wanted to." Kankri says, still staring at the ceiling. He's still hard, but seems determined to ignore it. "It is unfair for me to expect you to make all the compromises and myself none of them. I cannot sit and do nothing as-"</p><p>"Okay, none a that." Cronus interrupts. "I don't know what kinda spiral you're goin into, but knock it off."</p><p>Kankri's mouth twists into a frown before he sighs, rolling over onto his side, facing away from Cronus.</p><p>Cronus frowns for a moment before grinning as Kankri reaches behind himself, holding out a hand, an invitation for Cronus to come cuddle him, so he takes it and nestles right up behind Kankri.</p><p>"Thanks, babe." Cronus repeats. "Now you're supposed to say 'you're welcome'." Cronus prompts before Kankri can launch into another spiel. Kankri hesitates.</p><p>"You're welcome." He finally says.</p><p>"Did ya like it?" Cronus asks, wanting to know. He hears Kankri swallow before he says, picking his words carefully.</p><p>"It was... not intolerable." Kankri settles on. Cronus kisses the back of his head again.</p><p>"I can work with that." Cronus decides.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at <a href="http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>